Life Flows On
by Mikazukino Hikari
Summary: series of interconnected drabbles blanket rating just in case MayuLoki


My First ever Matantei Loki Ragnorak fic...type thing. I may have brought my obsession back once more so perhaps there will be more...after Christmas.

The following are actually 50 sentences written for the LJ Community 1sentence. However, upon finishing the 50 sentences I came to realize that if put in order, it kind of equals a ficlet. So I'm posting them here: a series of interconnected drabble.

**Spoiler Warning: **goes through end of Ep. 26 and then goes AU from manga (I think . ).

**Disclaimer:** Ha! Like I would be brilliant enough to create Loki...if only.

* * *

34. Lightening/ThunderA storm was raging on that fateful day and with a the flash of lightening he had known someone important would walk into his life, but only when the rolling thunder came over him did he begin to realize just whom she would become 

11. Name  
He had many titles and more surnames, but he had always been Loki (a name that never changed), and while she was only Daidouji Mayura, he wondered if that was her name at all.

40. Innocence  
To the world, she was so much older than he, but behind the deep green eyes, she could see he lacked the innocence of youth and so, unconsciously, never thought of him as young.

12. Sensual  
Mayura was a sensual being: when she looked she saw; when she listened she heard; when she ate, she tasted; when she sniffed she smelled; when she touched she felt and through all she enjoyed life and it was through her that Loki remembered what it was like to experience life rather than live it.

--------------------------------

18. Speed  
Mayura was not the fastest thinker nor was she the fastest runner, but more than any mortal Loki had ever come across, she was the quickest to find a true mystery and quicker to stumble into the hands of someone who would hurt her.

37. Technology  
"Loki-kun, a cell phone is not a demon device of a new age nor are computers," she admonished, shaking her cute new phone at him, "You should really try to act your age and not like some hundred year old man who can't take change."

38. Gift  
He had done small (but frequently annoying) favors for Mayura without thought or question, but when Narukami-kun asked him why one day, all he replied with was, "She gave me a great gift and now it is my turn to start paying her back."

36. Market  
It was a chance meeting in the marketplace, bumping into the handsome man like that, but as he left her behind, she couldn't help but feel that she knew him despite never having seen him before.

1. Comfort  
It was raining again, the sort of weather Loki loathed, and as another sigh escaped past his lips he heard a familiar voice call out, "Yamino-san, thank you for the towel!" which brought a smile to his lips unbidden.

43. Sky  
Loki always had his eyes turned to the sky, longing shining through his eyes, and Mayura sometimes caught herself from rushing to grab hold of him, irrationally afraid he might disappear into the distance.

30. Star  
Sometimes she seemed as a star, beautiful in its dim radiance, sitting for the world to admire and wish for but somehow always out of reach.

7. Chocolate  
Mayura had never given chocolate to a boy before, yet she couldn't help but hope that the handsome man that had called himself a god came around in time for her to give him some, positive that it had nothing to do with the fact that he reminded her of Loki-kun.

27. Blood  
They had kidnapped her, forced her into sleep, possessed her and tried to kill her all to get to him, but nothing had enraged him as much as when he first saw them spill her blood.

22. Jealousy  
Very little caused the seemingly young boy to react in any passionate way, but when Loki saw Mayura talking and flirting with Kou-kun an uncontrollable rage washed over him making him want to kill the boy he otherwise respected...and wonder just what it was that he felt towards Mayura anyway.

5. Potatoes  
She came to him, smiling in that pure way of hers, carrying a plate of potatoes and sat down beside him saying, "Loki-kun, can I join you or do you want to just sit all alone?"

41. Completion  
Loki was not whole, his true power and strength ripped from him, but in their absence, he looked to her to make him complete.

10. Ears  
There were things she desperately wanted to ask, to shout, to say, to exchange some form of knowledge and there were things he wanted to tell her, to assure her, to let her know all of what was behind those lies, but nothing ever reached the other's ears

-----------------------------

16. Weakness  
Loki was weak to water, a sad fact but true, yet he could never find a weakness in Mayura, whose indomitable spirit seemed to flourish under any pressure, until at long last he saw the look in her eyes when she opened the door and found someone other than him standing before her.

20. Freedom  
Loki was free at last to be himself, a true god once more, to return to the heavens where he belonged, but as he looked at the beautiful innocent girl before him he knew he wasn't free at all.

17. Tears  
He watched her cry, those solemn tears flowing silently down her pale cheeks, and knew that it would only take a small movement to make her stop, to forget it all, but instead, confronted with the knowledge that he was the cause and that he would rather see her cry than laugh in joy as if he never existed, he gave up everything to stop them in a different way.

6. Rain  
Loki hated the rain, hated all water in fact, but he found himself standing tall and letting it drip down him, staring at Mayura as she frantically searched everywhere for a little boy who no longer existed.

25. Devotion  
She had searched tirelessly for him, proving her affection and need, but could she come to love him as he realized he did when he chose to stay?

35. Bonds  
Loki could not leave her behind, could not let her live without him in joy while he suffered her memory, could not take his place among the gods if it meant leaving her behind, so by all that made him the Trickster god, he swore he would bind her as inescapably as she had unknowingly bound him.

4. Pain  
Because of him she had been put through so much pain - not only physical but the mental anguish of unanswered questions and time mysteriously lost - but he promised himself and all the gods that for every moment of pain, he would return it hundredfold with happiness.

------------------------------

45. Hell (Alternate Ending)  
A light flared up in Mayura's eyes before quickly dying away and being replaced with a shy flirtation as she noticed how handsome he was; then her eyes left him forever as she turned around, the sun gleaming off a pretty hair ornament she wouldn't remember owning that caused her to forget the pair of emerald eyes that stared at her retreating figure.

----------------------------

46. Sun  
Loki had never particularly liked the sun, for all its fiery depths, perhaps because it cast light on his lies and tricks, but somehow he loved it when it was setting and cast such a light on Mayura as to make her glow.

8. Happiness  
It was a long time before Loki realized that Mayura seemed to make every excuse to come and stay at his mansion and at first he thought it was because she was afraid he would disappear again, but finally he realized it was because when she was there, she was happy.

3. Soft  
Mayura was asleep, again, and, not for the first time, Loki took advantage of an inopportune moment to brush her satiny cheek with his knuckles.

47. Moon  
Under the watchful eyes of the moon, Loki pulled her into his arms and relished the feelings of her knowing she would not remember and ask questions and longed for a day when he could embrace her for all the world to see and not just the solemn moon.

23. Hands  
He hated his small hands which didn't hold the strength they should, couldn't pull her up from falling, couldn't hold her still, and looked small in hers: a child's hand to keep her view of him a child.

24. Taste  
Loki loved sweets: the way good chocolate melted on his tongue, but at times, when he nibbled sweet things while staring at Mayura, even he knew he would prefer to taste something all together different but surely just as sweet.

26. Forever  
One day he watched her from his chair and realized that as he may love her forever, one day she would stop seeking him out, stop clinging to his company and find forever for herself; and as he realized this, he came to the decision that he would have her define forever as he did.

13. Death  
It was a hard thing for an immortal, death, even knowing they would one day be reborn in some new way, but with Mayura, Loki would not comprehend a life where she could not remember him as she would never be forgotten.

21. Life  
"One day, Loki-kun, I will graduate high school and will take up my duties in training to be the priestess of my family's temple - to get on with my life - but, when I do, I hope you can come and visit me instead, because I cannot see living my life without you."

9. Telephone  
He stared at the phone, mentally debating for perhaps the third consecutive hour of that day, but still could not bring himself to make a phone call that lacked any purpose other than hearing the sound of her silly voice.

28. Sickness  
He had never seen her sick before and grew scared when he learned of it, for what could bring the indomitable Mayura down might take her from him completely.

39. Smile  
"I wish I could smile like you, Mayura, but I think I lack your purity and innocence; so perhaps you should share it with me."

31. Home  
"I know you don't belong here, Loki-kun, and I'm not quite sure where you do belong, but I do know that where you call home, I want to, too, so when you leave take me home with you."

48. Waves  
She stood so easily in the water, the waves washing over her knees at times, and Loki suddenly felt scared that they would wash her away to a place he could not go.

------------------------------------

19. Wind  
They stared at each other, the wind blowing harsh, tossing the tendrils of her hair, and rushing like a wall between them as a dawning sense of understanding and underlying fear settled into one pair of eyes and dread and loss grew in the other.

33. Fear  
Loki knew she had seen what she should not have, knew that things would now come to a head and questions would have to be answered, but all that slipped by in anguish as he looked into her eyes and saw that she was afraid...of him.

32. Confusion  
In front of her was the man whom had called himself a god and had been little Loki-kun only seconds before; Mayura was not sure what to think but had the feeling that at long last all of her unasked questions would be answered.

29. Melody  
She was shocked to see the boy she knew standing tall and grown above her, but somewhere underneath the awe, music was breaking free in her heart as she realized she could finally love both the man and the boy of whom he reminded her.

15. Touch  
She ran her fingers hesitantly down his face, through his hair and over the length of his arms and chest, before looking up at him and whispering, "Loki-kun, is it really you?"

50. Supernova  
There was an explosion inside of Loki when she looked up at him, asking for no explanation yet, but simply stared at him shyly and whispered, "You know, I love you, Loki-kun."

2. Kiss  
It was something he had wanted to do since he had seen Heimdall defile her so long ago and so finally he took his chance as she stared at him, awed at him all grown up, and purified her lips with his own.

14. Sex  
Loki never thought he would be able to touch Mayura, to really touch her, but for the first time, as he drew her down beneath him, he was glad to be wrong.

--------------------------------

44. Heaven  
As he looked into her ruby eyes and twined her pink hair around his fingers whilst her head lay comfortably in his lap, Loki knew he hadn't given up anything at all: heaven was right here

42. Clouds  
"No, I don't think that looks like a rabbit, Mayura, but I do think it looks lovely when reflected in your eyes."

.49. Hair  
"I would ask why your hair goes from dark to light but then you would just ask me why my hair is pink so perhaps I better not."

* * *

Please Review if you liked it! Thank you for reading! 


End file.
